villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Magma MK-II
Hi, welcome to Villains Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Types of Villains page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Thesecret1070 (Talk) 14:49, 28 March 2009 If you wish, you may vote for the villain for headline. Hee-hee. Eclipse 18:41, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Hello, and welcome... (If it was in a villains place to welcome anyone) to the Villains Wiki. I see that you have done a few edits. That's good, keep it up. I noticed that you have also voted in the Villains: VFH. In the future, try to remember to not put any profanity or anything similar on the pages. We are...um... trying to keep the wiki clean. If you know what I mean. 'K? Thanks. Deathwalker 13000 03:26, 31 March 2009 (UTC)Deathwalker 13000 Hello this is M-NUva. I hope you enjoy the wiki like i do and try to edit the pages that are injured if you can. Hey, thanks for the Damon Killian edit! First Villains Wiki Event ---- VILLAINS WIKI EVENT!!!: "Villain Artwork" Now is the time to bring out the (evil) artist within yourself. Design a villain or villainous thing by drawing it and scanning it into the computer, using Photoshop or Paint, etc., then import it onto Villains Wiki, and post it on Deathwalker 13000's Discussion Page. Deathwalker 13000 will then create a gallery for the artwork to show the users... and the world. Be sure to sign it to let us know who you are (Put your user name on it) ---- A Question Are you interested in being an administrator? Deathwalker 13000 23:10, 5 May 2009 (UTC)Deathwalker 13000 Glad to hear it. It might take some time, but I'll notify you when you are granted admin rights. Hello It is I, Thesecret1070, or if you wish, you could call me Eclipse... Now... I would like to thank you, you have done great work on this wiki, I am impressed! Nice Two-Face Template! Deathwalker 13000 19:30, 11 May 2009 (UTC)Deathwalker 13000 Hello. I would wish to know you a little bit more than I do now. If there is anything you think I should know responed. 15:22, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Hey whats up? 14:47, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Listing Templates Ok. Yes. We could do that. Nice. It looks great! I just joined your user battle an am completely pwning you in it--Wolverines123 18:41, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Re: Dragon Ball Then what's the category "Dragonball Z Villains" for? I'll list them as "Dragon Ball" from here. Also, "Minion" and "Minions" being two separate categories, what is that for? Most of them appear under "Minion" so maybe we should get rid of "Minions" Ghostkaiba297 21:16, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Admin request You have now been promoted to administrator. As an administrator, I expect that you can really help out around here more efficiently than ever. You have done fantastic so far, especially with creating templates and all, so keep up the good work. Arbiter 23:43, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Adopt a Stub Now that we have reached 1000 articles, it's time to kick back and work on those articles that we do have, but do not have an adequate amount of information. Therefore, we are asking that all users pick one article stub, preferably one that that user knows a bit about, and focus on improving that stub into a full-fledged, well-written, organized article. Users who participate are allowed to edit other articles, but focus mainly on one stub. To Adopt a Stub, put a heading at the top of the page that says you have adopted the stub. EX: (User:Deathwalker 13000 has adopted this stub). Then work on it until it is unanimous among all users that it is an adequate article. Once again, we are doing this to improve the vast number of stubs on this wiki. Thanks, and keep editing! Arbiter 00:03, October 23, 2009 (UTC) !? I saw your template for One-line articles. I like it. Nice idea. Oh, and have you ever thought about adding more substance to your User Page? User Page Categories You don't make that decision. Only the users with their own pages. I assure you, you are making the same mistake that I made. Hello? hey what happened to our user battle? Happy Thanksgiving! Happy Thanksgiving, Magma Dragoon! But no villainy today!-- 17:18, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Active Users 2009 To the most active users on Villains Wiki: Good job on the work you have done so far. This image displays the eight most currently active users (In anthro chibi form). From left to right: Magma Dragoon, The Secret, Groxious, Rune, Arbiter, Inferno Pendragon, Saber, and M-Nuva. Once again, good job, and enjoy villains wiki. Arbiter 05:12, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ?!? Um... why are you deleting articles? Arbiter 06:08, December 19, 2009 (UTC) I noticed all the articles were one-liners and stubs. That is how articles usually start, and I think that the point of stubs is to provide a base for expansion (of the article). Just my thoughts. I'll look over the deletion log, and restore the articles I know I can add information on. That way, we'll have more articles on the wiki, and less in the one-liner/stub categories. Hi my name is Lord Starkiller Hello I have noticed the lack of Transformer villians like megatron and Unicron!--LordStarkiller18:54, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Merry for Christmas I will one day rule the universe!!!!!!! Um thank you Size matters not...... It is okay to use the force in user battles right? --Lord Starkiller 18:02, December 23, 2009 (UTC) This wiki is awesome!!!! muwhaaahaaa Sure, go ahead. You can use just about any power you want in user battles, as long as it's one of the few powers you choose to give your character on your user page. My page Contact 18:35, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Hey!!! Okay I know I'm being a jerk right now but I can't let this go on any longer. I'm talking about every spelling error you make in all of your articles. I'm just saying that I cannot read them at all. If I'm being mean then feel free to yell at me on my user talk page. I'll accept that everyelse but please type correctly on articles. People are going to be looking at these and if they see a page with tons of spelling errors that make it unreadable then people might not want to join the wiki. I realise as well this isn't my wiki but please! Make them readable! Like I said I'll accept the errors anywhere else on this wiki but not on articles. Sorry to get on to you magma. I'd rather not do this myself but I have a problem with people who don't write legibly. When the light dies off... you know the Angel won't be far... so BEWARE lest you be next! 00:54, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey!!! Okay I know I'm being a jerk right now but I can't let this go on any longer. I'm talking about every spelling error you make in all of your articles. I'm just saying that I cannot read them at all. If I'm being mean then feel free to yell at me on my user talk page. I'll accept that everyelse but please type correctly on articles. People are going to be looking at these and if they see a page with tons of spelling errors that make it unreadable then people might not want to join the wiki. I realise as well this isn't my wiki but please! Make them readable! Like I said I'll accept the errors anywhere else on this wiki but not on articles. Sorry to get on to you magma. I'd rather not do this myself but I have a problem with people who don't write legibly. When the light dies off... you know the Angel won't be far... so BEWARE lest you be next! 00:54, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Artifacts Love the idea of the new wiki you created. When I find time, I'll definetly join. Hey magma dragoon...mind helping us out in the fight against the secret? We need everyone we can get! 15:56, January 30, 2010 (UTC) It is under the secret battle(Groxious vs. M-NUva) That is just a sub section. it is the 3rd to last fight. I wish to delete Tunji Iwala, but keep it's name in the categories. Montelletimelord80 20:41, February 13, 2010 (UTC)Montelletimelord80 20:43, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Hi Magma how are you? this is montelletimelord80, I wish to delete the article louisa the evil spanish gorgon. WTF!?!! Dude?!!? WTF! Why did you delete my storyboard!!! It was for my characters! Hey thanks. I didn't know the template was wrong. I spent an entire night trying to set up the Hide/show thing, and i thought i did it right. Obviously i didn't though, so sorry about the confusion. Once again thanks for restoring it :D Thanks (I want to try and sort out the image galleries before I work on my own articles - hence all the edits: thanks for the encouragement)The Voice 18:49, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Your welcome and thanks! =) Np, and thanks! ^^ I'll let you know when I have questions. ImNedBigby 15:27, April 28, 2010 (UTC)ImNedBigby BTW, here's a question for you. How do I upload an image to an article? Like for Macbeth, I tried to upload a picture, but when it says it was inserted, it didnt show up on the page of the article. I dont understand why it's doing that. -.- Thank you! =) Thank you for telling me how to insert the image of Macbeth! ^^ I'll ty my best to edit more if i can. Why the hell did you delete Lampwick page?!?! He is a villain!! Lampwick Why the hell did you delete Lampwick page?!?! He is a villain!! Do Pokemon count as animals?Robinsonbecky 15:41, August 29, 2010 (UTC)Robinsonbecky Animals Do Pokemon count as animals?15:43, August 29, 2010 (UTC)RobinsonbeckyRobinsonbecky hey :) hey thanks for the greeting and yeah iam happy to help with anything and to help add to your pages and some new ones. :) heh, boy that IP sure is obsessed with Thomas the Tank Engine "villains" Inferno Pendragon 17:01, September 21, 2010 (UTC) I feel the same way about some IPs / users who add so many unnecessary categories to pages: we need to try and work out a way to sort the category nonsense Inferno Pendragon 17:22, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Singing Villains If a villain sings just one song,do they count to be in the Singing Villains category? Robinsonbecky 16:56, October 2, 2010 (UTC)Robinsonbecky Gay Villains Does bisexuality relate to the Gay Villains category?What about Mystique?Isn't she gay?Robinsonbecky 16:58, October 2, 2010 (UTC)Robinsonbecky I need advice on Rameses (Prince Of Egypt) - someone added "Dark Lord" as a category, is that accurate? I thought dark lords tended to be magical rather than human.. I'm not removing the category since I'm not sure.. just wanted to know if he does count or not Little-Red 16:05, October 13, 2010 (UTC) yeah, I noticed someone already removed it - so it doesn't matter.. I figured he didn't count because he's sympathetic at times (plus he's not really a sorcerer or anything) - thanks for verifying Little-Red 16:48, October 14, 2010 (UTC) New Forum Since your such a villain fan i was wondering if u would be interested in helping on a new forum: http://villains.boardrealtors.net/index.htm Villain fan 22:02, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Cyberbully I have banned Venage for 3 months for cyberbullying - I'm just telling all admins so they know why I banned him for so long Stare Too Long Into The Abyss.. 15:05, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ah, so the All-Star category *was* stupid after all? I had suspicions but resurrected it thinking it may of been an obscure web-comic or something I never heard of Stare Too Long Into The Abyss.. 15:12, October 29, 2010 (UTC) yeah, guess I was too soft - I tried wikipedia and nothing showed up, then tried a youtube search in case it was one of those "You Tube Villain" deals.. zilch - ah well, it's gone now regardless Stare Too Long Into The Abyss.. 15:21, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Hi. How'd you fix the Jigsaw quote thing on the Last Words page? I could never figure it out. :) Lightsaber Guy 00:42, October 31, 2010 (UTC) VFH Ah... Yes... Friscoal spoke with me that he wished to vote for Phazon, but he doesn't log on and stuff, but wanted Phazon. You can change it to Kefka if you wish, I don't really care right now. You pretty much seem to be the category-guy here, so I'll ask you first, do monsters count as insane psycho? Or is that categorie just for human(oid)s? Amnestyyy 15:29, November 2, 2010 (UTC) sorry to sound ignorant but Cloud of Darkness has boobs (sorry if that sounds vulgar) so it would be female? I'm confused slightly in that respect.. cause you are right.. clouds have no gender.. yet the character always struck me as female.. Inferno Pendragon 15:34, November 5, 2010 (UTC) also we could consider an "Asexual" category for villains that have no gender - since we have one for female villains and one for male villains Inferno Pendragon 15:38, November 5, 2010 (UTC) ah, I see - it has one of those darn "lovecraftian" deals going on.. my bad then Inferno Pendragon 15:40, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Could you please delete the "supervillain" category. We already have "supervillains" and I made sure eery page in "supervillain" was added to "Supervillains" as well. Amnestyyy 13:54, January 8, 2011 (UTC) I cleared the "nintendo villains" category from all the pages, altough I believe Inferno did most of them. Anyway, it has been done! Amnestyyy 15:17, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Corrupt Officials apologies for accidentally adding "corrupt police officers" to an arcticle - didn't realise it was being disused: I protected the category to stop it being remade (again).. should "evil teacher" be deleted as well or does it qualify as a valid category by itself? Queen Misery 15:11, January 18, 2011 (UTC) The Return of Troll-Plz He's come back as Master Troll. Block him ASAP. He has already screw the 5th User Battles Page. Do it nw, before it gets ugly. -Drasocon 00:27, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Templates I thought I would supply you with a List Of Templates since you're an admin and thus will be using them fairly often, hope this is helpful to you and others.. Inferno Pendragon 03:17, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Admins K'. I'll fix that problem. Thanks for letting me know. 20:43, February 11, 2011 (UTC) That'd be acceptable.﻿ ﻿ ... care to explain how Fantasy is "useless"? no, really.. I'd love to hear why one of the biggest genres in history is useless.. its not the genres fault people are abusing it and instead of labelling an entire genre useless you could at least say why.. I'll await your reply (and yes, it's pissed me off) Inferno Pendragon 18:58, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Shadow Beings When I created Category:Shadow Beings, it wasn't just villains who operate at night and act as a part of it. It was meant to include villains who have shadow-based powers or are living shadows themselves. They can be villains who avoid light, but the two categories are not exactly the same. Examples: Ebon, a living shadow, Noob Saibot, a wraith with shadow based powers. MajinAbura 23:12, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Battle Request Hey dude! Remember me? :3 You probably don't but since I just found you.. I would like to ask if you'll battle me here -->http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=#wiki4battles&uio=d4 And I think you'll find quite a surprise in how the battle system operates. You'll see me under Thefallenangel there (Since my full username won't fit...) if you want to try to go through with this. When the light dies off... you know the Angel won't be far... so BEWARE lest you be next! 23:07, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey. I'm new here. I just wanted to know so you can make an article about a villian from any anime? There are three sides to any argument:[[User talk:TooNBaku|your side, my side, and side where I'm right.]] 18:46, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Awesome A villian Wiki is quite awesome, now I havea few things I could add. >.>;;; Shame I have no idea what to put for them and such. RalphHinkley 19:11, April 22, 2011 (UTC) *And I do have a question, how do you put a picture in the info box, like the way you have in yours or any of the deals on the pages? RalphHinkley 19:53, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Just a question I apologize for disturbing but I need the advice of an admin. I wrote an artcle about the Fullmetal Alchemist ''villain Solf J. Kimblee and I only realized a few minutes ago that an article about the same character had already been written a few weeks before: Zolf J. Kimblee (Full Métal Alchemist) rendering my page pretty much useless. To avoid this I usually make a research on the wiki before writting one but I did not notice anything. Shall my article be destroyed ? Will the two pages be merged ? I must admit that I cannot bring myself to put a deletion template on a page that cost me so much work but since the other one was started before mine. I don't really know what to do so I would like to ask what would an adlin do ? Thanks in advance. Balthus Dire 10:53, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Are Video Game Villains allowed? Sometimes, I have to delete the Shadow Blot, because he is not a movie villain. Harper Thank you for the warm welcome, I have a question: does the Torchwood character Owen Harper count as a villain? In the first series I found him particularly villainous, because he: *Was extremely antagonistic in later episodes *Led a mutiny against Jack, the main antagonist *He was an aggressive mutineer who even shot Jack to prove he was capable I'm just wondering if this actually makes him a villain or antagonist, or just a cynical, arrogant, nasty peice of work. How do I Add Links in Infoboxes? Hi im new to wiki editing and id appreciate if you could tell/assist me on how to add links and and bulleted lists in Infoboxes. Execuse my Grammar. -Thanks Villains:VFH Hi I just noticed that it's been over a month since the new Villain For Headline was named. I'm just wondering if there's something that should be done. MajinAbura 12:37, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Thank you New Villain Alert Hello, I am wondering how one makes those profile boxes. I'm asking you as one person to another instead of villain to explain to me how to make those. Thank you. (Demonic voice: ) And have a nice day. *Laughs evilly.* Distinguishing Psychopaths and Sociopaths Hey im New to this wiki and i have noticed in categories that many individuals seem to confuse Psychopaths and Sociopaths, Sometimes even setting them as both. I Just thought that id let you know as this is an common mistake here.TaurusP92 19:58, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Dimwits vs Incompetent Villains I wanted to be clear on the Incompetent Villains vs the Dimwits. Both catagories say that villains with mental defects should not be added for fear of insultig people; that is all very P.C. and all but I am a little unclear of where one is mutually exclusive of the other. Example: I was looking at Black Scorpion in particular and he is stupid to the point of being laughable as a villain but he his actions are far from comical. As a brute he is clearly a Dimwit but when a catagory says not to assume mental defects make a villain a Dimwit or Incompetent... Are we using the term "Mental Defects" to apply to people who are just stupid when compared to a standard person with common sense or are we dancing around the person with 80 IQ or lower area? Mesektet Why was it deleted Why was the article Kuramon deleted?William J. Hawkins 21:29, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Categories Heya! Due to the sheer amount of categories, I decided to make the list from A to E and discuss that first. All categories at once would be too much and too daunting for us to be able to discuss anything about it. The list can be found here, so I would appreciate it if you would have a look and give opinions. Thanks! [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 12:49, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey, how's it goin'? About your little thing on the Evil Corporations category at 01:47, on September 29, 2012‎, why did you decleared it deletable? It doesn't make any sense. I think that category it should stay forever because whenever there's something bad goin' in big business & when there's corrupt companies doin' dirty dealings & legit business at the expanse of other people's lives, there always will be crooks &/or other different evil individuals behind those industries. Pretty much almost with delusional or evil religious fanatics and dangerous evil cults that are the opposite of good religious people, ya know? That's all. I'm just lettin' ya know that. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:50, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Nemesis count as EvilvsEvil? Hi I just wanted to check on adding a villain to a category. I recently added an article on Lord Nemesis from City of Heroes. I was considering adding the Evil vs Evil Category as one of Nemesis's main goals is to dethrone Lord Recluse, but I know the Category has been abused in the past and Nemesis beef with Lord Recluse seems to be secondary to his plans for taking over the world, so I wanted to know if that would still counts. Mesektet Most Evil I need you to unlock that category so we can recreate it with a different definition. 'Moleman 9000'' 23:42, June 1, 2012 (UTC)'' Joining Skippy Shorts Wiki Can you please go to Skippy Shorts Wiki and improve it and all articles there if you can? Please! This wiki needs a LOT of help! -- TheSitcomLover 8:00pm, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Favicon Woops, sorry, my bad. I was deleting files that were not featured on any page, since they are only using up space. I guess I accidentally deleted the Favicon, which was then probably amongst them. I'll restore it :) [[User:Amnestyyy|'''Nesty]] Contact me! 15:03, June 26, 2012 (UTC) New Category Creation since people aren't listening to rules (what a surprise) I'm writing to admins to say this, any user who makes a new category is to be blocked for a week - they can complain all they want but the rules are right there in community corner, they refuse to read then it is their own fault.. this will now be a wiki-wide rule that admins should enforce. Queen Misery (talk) 14:59, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Exactly. What she says. But I think she's talkin' about new but unnessecary & screwed up categories specifically (such as fake or copycat categories). - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:38, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Block Hello Magma Dragoon. I'm back and got a bone to pick with you. Last year you blocked me for no apparent reason. What did I do? Buddyrichiedonmoochie (talk) 19:06, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Talk Pages Why are we deleting talk pages, even if the pages themselves dont necessarily count as villains I mean, we are supposed to delete the article page, but why the talk page? Crayzee Dawg 101 (talk) 21:39, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Magma Dragoon Hey, how's it goin' man? I'm kinda sidetracked & busy now, but I got you a photo of Magma Dragoon for the article that needed to created. I wish I could do it now, but unfortunatly I got a pretty busy schedule & I have to go to work at an art studio where I volunteer-worked. But I'll be back soon when I get off work. Let me know if you wanna talk or need help with anything, ok? See ya later. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 19:55, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Nevermind, bro. I'm back & I'll do the Magma Dragoon page for ya. No charge. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 19:10, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Sprite Source Where did you happen to find those sprites for the Ashura and Creator from the video game, Final Fantasy Legends? I am trying to find larger versions so I can make some pages on another Wiki, I know about.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 14:52, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Saga Wiki I know this is the Villian Wiki and this might be inapproriate to ask but, since you know so much information about the Saga series, have you ever thought of contributing to the Saga Wiki as well? It could use much of your information.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 20:21, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Block Log mistake No need to check your history. Just check mine. Predictable as Ever 19:40, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Admins Admins can block but can they also be blocked? Buddyrichiedonmoochie (talk) 18:28, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Response I don't believe you missed much, but if you did it can be added later.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 00:43, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Request I am planning on adding the sprites to the Saga Wiki but is it possible there ones that are larger in size that I could upload. I mean these are fine, but are there larger sizes you wanted me to upload?Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 02:02, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Peva3 hi, i am from yogscast wiki and peva3 needs to be banned on this wiki, he took away every admins rights and banned them. so pretty much, just ban him. -ComicsRus Happy New Year! Happy New Year, Magma Dragoon! Year 2012 sucks (literally)! Year 2013 rules! - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:30, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I'm the admin of the Sonic Wings Wiki, and I was checking out the articles you created here for the various Sonic Wings villains. Thanks for furthering the empire of Fata Morgana! I was wondering though, did you get all the information on the SW villains from the Sonic Wings Wiki? Or did you get it from official game documentation? Some of the facts you state in the articles (like that Pandora created Fata Morgana) are not from any documentation I've seen. I just want to make sure that the articles based on Sonic Wings are accurate. Also, I've spent many hours researching and translating information on SW, so if I missed something as important as who started Fata Morgana, I'd like to know! Thanks! TheShekinah (talk) 04:44, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Requesting Admin intervention I'm not sure if there's some kind of process on this Wiki for this kind of thing, but I appear to be caught in an edit war with a fellow editor on this wiki named User:Chad Roberts. The article in question is Pyro (Team Fortress 2). The information in question is down in the Trivia section. The problem is, the information in question has no actual source material for it. He is adding information that has nothing to back it up; it's pretty much just speculation. I attempted to remove the information in question and spruce up the tone of the speculation in the other parts, but this user took my edits very personally and has left me some very angry comments on my talk page for continuing to remove it. This clearly isn't going to go anywhere other than a back-and-forth revert war. Like I said, I'm not sure if there's a process for this. Just let me know about whatever I have to do or not do next and I'll get back to you! Thanks! PlayingWithMahWii (talk) 19:47, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Hi there, Magma Dragoon. Hey, I was just wondering, how do you create a new page to put a new villain on? Thanks!Voltairefan (talk) 06:33, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Venger Sorry if you already know this - but according to the unproduced script to the D&D Cartoon season/series finale, Venger turned out to be Dungeonmaster's son, corrupted by his quest to find spells to protect their realm. The DVD set has an audio-play of the script.Gojirob (talk) 20:39, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Hi there, tis I, Voltairefan. Just wondering, how do you post a video on a villains article?Voltairefan (talk) 22:15, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Dear Magma Dragoon... How do I post a picture on to an article from the computer?Voltairefan (talk) 08:28, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Table Question Salutations, Magma Dragoon! I'm going to be putting up some new villains that aren't already on here and I want to make an information table for them. Y'know, that tells their Goals, their hobbies, what type of villain they are etc. Only problem is I don't know how? Tell me how to do it or I shall send thou to HELL!!!! um... please.Voltairefan (talk) 00:28, April 25, 2013 (UTC)Voltairefan Howdy ho, Magma Dragoon. I don't know if you'll allow me to do this but, may I create just ONE more category? It's really good and it there is no reason for it to be deleted. Just asking. If you say no it's fine. Villain Infobox Question? Howdy-ho, thou foolish Dragoon of Magma. Question about the villain infobox. How do I put a picture into the actual box itself? Please answer or I shall have no choice but to destroy you! Thanks dude!Voltairefan (talk) 02:33, May 19, 2013 (UTC)Voltairefan